


Sarcastic Fuck

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Deadpool Au No one asked for, Deadpool clarke, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shitty laptop in the hospital = Shitty Au





	

The DeadPool Au :)

 

Okay, Clarke Griffin is officially fucked. Like really, Lexa her only true love who she loved very much, which rivaled on how much she loved food, was asking her to take her mask off.

The reason she was fucked was, her face looked like a inside out asshole. She was not fucking exaggerating. She looked disgusting," Dude, you're fucking ugly, Like I'm sorry Griff, but you are fucking...Christ, you look like Freddy Krueger, just with blonde hair...Jesus fucking Christ you better kill the fuck who did that to you." quoting Raven Reyes, her best friend. 

Back to reality," Baby. My face doesn't look like it did before." Lexa reached out and cupped her cheeks over the mask," I don't care, Looks don't matter, Clarke." 

" In this case they do, Lexa.", " My face looks like pepperoni, just nastier."

Lexa frowned," Clarke, believe me it won't matter, so are you just going to stand here all day and make up excuses to not take off your mask?"

" Yes."," Me and my pepperoni face will stay here all day giving you examples." 

Lexa sighed and dropped her hands and her bottom lip stuck out...wait was she starting to cry.

Oh My Fuck. I made my girlfriend cry. Fuck. Fuck. I'm such a asshole. 

" Ok, Ok!"," I'll show you my pepperoni face! Please don't cry!"

She looked up and smiled.

" Oh, you fucking trickster." 

She winked," You promised."

I growled. " Fine." I reached behind and undid the Velcro strap and pulled it around my head.

" What the hell, Clarke."

I smirked," It was just in case the mask fell off."

She studied the iron man paper mask in shock," You are such a dumbass." she sighed.

" No I am smart I came up with the idea all by myself, cause since I have a ugly face, if the mask fell off I would probably make some people pass out, I am a super hero, I do not do that...I am not a bad person."

She frowned and brought her hands back up to my face where the paper mask was taped, she pulled at the tape a little bit.

" Shit, fuck. Like a band-aid, Lexa. Like a band-aid!"

She ripped it off like a band-aid indeed. I felt a sting of pain.

" Are you sure you want to see me, Lexa?"

She nodded, and moved up-wards where it was taped at the top. 

" Like a band-aid, Lexa. Remember."

"Mhm." She pulled.

She stepped back looking at me in shock, then she started laughing.

I furrowed my brows," Why are you laughing?"

" You-You made such a big deal out of that?" she laughed out.

I frowned, I wasn't expecting the reaction to be like this.

" Babe. You look fine."

" No I don't."

She sighed and cupped both of my cheeks," Yes you do, and If you come back with me, I'll sit on your face." She winked.

" Hell yes, what are you waiting for come on!" I grabbed her hand and continued to run out of the building with her, laughing. 

 

 

 

Just a little something while I'm stuck in the hospital with this shitty laptop. :)


End file.
